


And me to be yours

by bluespiritmask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Atsumu is head over heels in love, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I can't write porn for shit, I clown Atsumu every chance I get, I just wanna say I love Aran, I put too many memes in this, Kissing, Kiyoomi is his usual sexy self, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Rimming, Smut, Texting, They meet at Oikawas party idk, Volleyball Dorks in Love, atsumu jokes about dilfs, kiyoomi has a cat, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespiritmask/pseuds/bluespiritmask
Summary: (10:14)You play volleyball?(10:14)yes ???(10:14)i’m literally in the top 3 aces in the entire nation(10:14)you met me yesterday(10:15)Oh(10:15)Nope sorry, nothing comes to mind(10:16)Lmao(10:16)You’re hot though, wanna make out?ORA fic I made where SakuAtsu meet, they're immediately attracted to one another, they text, fall in love etc etc.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 616





	And me to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> hey there !!! idk what this fic is i just started writing it and kept writing so here u go ???  
> theres a few time skips ? i think it makes sense - basically snapshots of their relationship from end of uni, graduation, going pro etc
> 
> !!!!! atsumu is in **bold** and kiyoomi is in _italics_ !!!!!

Atsumu woke up from the sudden painful throb in his temple, a shiver washing over him. He cracked opened an eye, spotting his roommate walk pass his door.

“Aran-kun… sweet Aran please help me.” he whined weakly from his bed.

Aran peeked his head in, laughing at the sight of Atsumu sprawled on his bed, still dressed in his clothes from last night.

“You’re finally up?” Aran said in a cheerful voice that made Atsumu wince.

“No loud noises please…”

“Do you even remember what happened last night? You were hilarious.” Aran said, sitting down on the bed and patting Atsumu in an attempt to comfort his best friend.

Atsumu groaned, shaking his head into his pillow.

“You want the good moments or the bad moments?”

“Good please.”

“Sorry, but there were none. All bad.” Aran said with a laugh, “First, you tried to do a lap dance on Suna.”

Atsumu shot up, eyes wide, “I did a lap dance on Suna?”

“ _Tried_ to. I mean, Suna would never willingly let your ass anywhere near his lap. The funniest thing was you were walking backwards, making car reverse noises – you know, like _beep beep beep_ – until Suna held up his foot and pushed you over.”

Atsumu rubbed his hands over his face, wishing the ground would swallow him whole right at this moment.

Aran pressed on, “You didn’t even get up and just sat there with your face planted in the carpet and your ass stuck up in the air.”

Atsumu fell back in disbelief, propping himself up on his elbows, “How did Osamu react?”

“Obviously tried to murder you on the spot.”

“So, I’m dead right? If I’m in heaven, what cloud are the DILFs at?” he said, craning his neck to peer around Aran and dart his eyes around his room.

Aran barely blinked at Atsumu’s dramatics, ignoring him as he carried on, “But like, Osamu couldn’t find a murder weapon, ‘cause Oikawa’s apartment is just three camping chairs and a mattress and he only had shit snacks like chips and dip out on a crate so Osamu took one of the bowls and emptied it out – all over me by the way, but it was Flaming Hot Doritos so I wasn’t complaining – and tried to throw it at you. Thank god it was plastic, but Iwaizumi was pissed as fuck.”

“And where was Kita-san in all of this?” Atsumu sighed, rubbing a bruise on the small of his back as the vague memory of being hit there had returned.

“Snuggled up next to me of course! He looked so cute when I was feeding him Doritos.” Atsumu rolled his eyes at Aran definitely- _not_ -gushing over their captain, trying not to gag.

“I thought I could trust you, not for you to go and betray me in my time of need.”

Aran rolled his eyes, handing Atsumu a water bottle and tablets. Atsumu nursed his headache with the icy water bottle, shuffling off the bed to try and find some clothes to change into.

“Wait, there was one other thing.”

“What?”

“After you made a fool of yourself, I saw you talking in the corner with this guy in a mask – I was thinking _‘I’m so proud of Miya Atsumu, the Gods have finally blessed my bro for once in his life’_ – but when you went to kiss him, he just did this to you,” Aran held up his index finger, poking it in the middle of his forehead, “And you just fell over like a napkin.” he stifled a loud snort, trying to keep in his laughter, flopping down on the bed clutching his stomach.

“God, please stop talking, I don’t want to hear anymore.” Atsumu said, balling up and throwing the first shirt he could find at Aran’s face. He gathered up his clothes, leaving to go shower.

When he returned, Aran had vanished, leaving behind a mass of crumpled blankets on Atsumu’s bed.

Atsumu crawled onto his bed, reaching out and plugging in his dead phone, waiting for it to turn on. A notification flashed up.

** (3) texts from Unknown number: **

(7:15) _sorry about yesterday_

(7:15) _i’m not that comfortable with people i just met_

(7:15) _hope you understand_

Atsumu frowned, quickly typing out a response. He watched as the bubble immediately popped up a few seconds later.

(10:05) **Sorry, who is this?**

(10:05) _sakusa_

(10:05) **Who?**

(10:06) _sakusa kiyoomi_

(10:06) **Who is that?**

(10:07) _what_

(10:07) _i don’t know how to response to this_

(10:07) _are you playing a joke on me_

(10:08) **No clue who that is, sorry buddy**

(10:08) _buddy ???_

(10:08) _not really what you were saying last night but okay_

Confused, Atsumu opened Instagram and typed ‘Sakusa Kiyoomi’ into the search bar. 5 results came up; the first two were men that looked like they were in their thirties, two of them were profiles of guys around his age and the last search was an older man with greying hair, sun-tanned and posing on a boat in his display picture. He took a screenshot.

(10:10) **[Attached (1) image]**

(10:10) **Please tell me you’re the DILF on the boat**

(10:10) _what_

(10:10) _no i’m the fourth one down_

Atsumu opened up Sakusa’s Instagram page. He had three photographs posted; the first was a selfie next to a guy with a sweet smile and rounded eyebrows, next was a group photograph of a volleyball team and the last one was a picture of Sakusa wearing a white dress shirt, the top button popped open, with his flowing curls styled perfectly as he sat in between an smiling older man and women, who Atsumu assumed must be his parents.

(10:14) **You play volleyball?**

(10:14) _yes ???_

(10:14) _i’m literally in the top 3 aces in the entire nation_

(10:14) _you met me yesterday_

(10:15) **Oh**

(10:15) **Nope sorry, nothing comes to mind**

(10:16) **Lmao**

(10:16) **You’re hot though, wanna make out?**

(10:16) _not really_

(10:16) _especially because you forgot my entire existence_

(10:17) **I’m sorry, believe me when I say I really forgot everything last night**

(10:17) **My head is killing me**

(10:18) **Wait you said Top 3 aces?**

(10:18) **How come Bokuto has never beaten you?**

(10:20) _that oversized man child could never beat me_

(10:20) _also sorry about your head_

(10:21) _take some vitamins_

(10:21) _or whatever_

Atsumu let out a chuckle, typing out a thanks into the chat. Aran peered around the door, frowning as his eyes landed on Atsumu’s curled up form on the bed.

“Atsumu you’re still here? Don’t you have a 10am?”

“Shit!” Atsumu said, eyes wide as he jolted from his bed, tripping over to pull on socks before rushing out the door.

* * *

Atsumu slumped against the bus stop, waiting to catch it and he hoped he wouldn’t be late to his part-time job. He pulled up the message thread between him and Sakusa from yesterday, he had immediately fell back into bed after his lecture and hadn’t been able to text him yet. He let out a soft snort as he thought about what to say to him, and he typed into his phone.

(5:02) **Aside from being sexy, what do you do in your free time?**

(5:04) _huh_

(5:04) **Lmao**

(5:04) **What else do you like**

(5:04) **Apart from volleyball**

(5:05) _[Attached (1) image]_

(5:05) **Aww**

(5:05) **Who’s cat is that?**

(5:06) _he’s mine_

(5:06) _say hello to plum_

(5:06) **Hello Plum**

(5:07) **He’s so cute**

(5:07) **So you’re a cat person?**

(5:07) _yes of course_

(5:07) _cats are hygienic they clean themselves_

(5:08) _dogs on the other hand… i don’t even wanna think about it_

(5:08) _you?_

(5:09) **Lmao**

(5:09) **I think I’m both? Dogs and cats are both cute I can’t choose**

(5:09) **But I think people think I’m strictly a dog person**

(5:10) _i can see that_

(5:10) _you’re basically a giant annoying puppy_

(5:10) _but you seem a bit mischievous like a cat_

(5:11) **Aww Kiyoomi!**

(5:11) **You already know me so well**

(5:12) **You seem cute like a kitten**

(5:12) _a kitten?_

(5:12) _thanks i guess_

(5:13) _what are you doing?_

(5:14) **Taking the bus to my job**

(5:14) **At a sports store**

(5:14) **I get employee discount**

(5:15) _oh_

(5:15) _that must be nice_

(5:15) **I can give you an online code**

(5:17) **If you want?**

(5:17) _sure_

(5:18) _thank you_

(5:18) _i was thinking of buying some kneepads_

(5:19) _got any recommendations?_

(5:20) **I’ll send you a link!**

(5:21) **Getting on the bus now**

(5:21) _have a safe journey_

Atsumu stared lazily out the window, resting his chin on his hand with a smile. A thought flitted though his mind as he stared at Kiyoomi’s last message and he picked up his phone again.

(5:30) **Actually**

(5:30) **Send me your address instead**

(5:30) **Send kneepad sizes too**

(5:31) **It’ll be my treat**

* * *

Atsumu stumbled through his door, kicking off his shoes and calling out into the apartment for Aran to know that he was home. He got changed from his work clothes and slumped onto his bed, holding his phone in one hand, his switch controller sitting in his lap.

(9:23) **I’m back!**

(9:25) **Wanna play games together?**

(9:26) **Do you have Super Smash Bros?**

(9:27) _yeah i do_

(9:27) _how was work ?_

(9:28) **Good, thanks**

(9:28) **But an old lady came in and got really upset because she said she swore she just saw me on the onigiri stand a moment ago**

(9:28) **And I had to calm her down and convince her that she wasn’t seeing two of me**

(9:29) **It was just my twin brother**

(9:29) **Lmao**

(9:30) _oh wow_

(9:30) _you guys don’t look that similar though_

(9:30) **Right??**

(9:30) **You ready to play?**

His phone buzzed in his hands and Atsumu picked up the call, curiously bringing up his phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hello,” Kiyoomi said on the other line, his voice tense and low, “I thought it would be easier to share friend codes over the phone.”

“Oh, right, that makes sense.” Atsumu said, melting a little as he listened patiently to Kiyoomi’s voice as he rattled off the numbers to his friend code, stabbing at the buttons and connecting their games together.

He placed his phone next to him on the sofa, putting Kiyoomi on speaker. “Do you wanna carry on the call while we play?”

“Sure.” Atsumu let out a small smile and leant back on the sofa cushions as the game loaded. He promptly chose Kirby as his player and in turn Kiyoomi chose Samus. They immediately started bickering over who was the better character, with Kiyoomi arguing that Samus was the most balanced character in terms of defence and attack, with Atsumu launching into a full on TED Talk that could rival Shakespearean monologues on how Kirby had the best defensive play and allowed him to ‘stay on the battlefield for the longest’.

“Yes!” Atsumu cheered, smashing the buttons violently as he KO'd Kiyoomi’s character, sending it flying across the screen. “15-2 to me! You suck Kiyoomi!”

Kiyoomi cursed under his breath, “You’re cheating, I swear.” he huffed out. Atsumu laughed in response, falling back onto the sofa.

“What do you wanna do now?”

“Do you have Animal Crossing?” Kiyoomi said after a minute.

Atsumu hummed, exiting out of the game. “Yeah, but my island is kinda shit. Oh wait, I’ve got Ankha in boxes if you want her?”

Kiyoomi let out a pleased noise from the other side of the call, “Yes please.”

Atsumu snorted and let Kiyoomi into his island, and after a quick tour, Kiyoomi extended the invite for Atsumu to visit his own island. Atsumu beamed, complimenting him as he walked around Kiyoomi’s beautifully neat and organised island, walking through the virtual flowers as he listened to Kiyoomi intensely explain to him the best way to breed flowers, and he hummed along, paying more attention to how happy Kiyoomi’s voice sounded when he got excited.

They entered the games’ museum, Atsumu following behind Kiyoomi’s character as he talked about a big fish floating in the water in front of them, Coelacanth or something, that he seemed particularly proud of. They moved onto the insect room and Atsumu watched as a flurry of colours appeared on his screen as virtual butterflies flapped and gathered around a fountain.

“I kinda prefer this, you know. Because I have an extreme hate for insects in real life, so this is a nice way to observe them closely, without me freaking out.”

“It is nice.” Atsumu agreed, letting out a sad smile at how dejected Kiyoomi sounded. He moved his player to sit down on the bench, and a couple of seconds later Kiyoomi joined him, his own character sitting next to him.

“Heh. Is this a date Kiyoomi?”

He heard a shuffle from his phone, sounding like a shrug. “If you want it to be.”

Atsumu flushed, trying to keep a straight face, and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I think I would.”

* * *

(12:05) _[Attached (1) image]_

(12:05) _thank you for the kneepads_

(12:06) **You got them!**

(12:06) **I was about to complain to the Post Office lmao**

(12:10) _yup_

(12:10) _wearing them right now_

(12:10) _they fit really well_

(12:11) **Oh you’re at practice?**

(12:11) **Pics please**

(12:11) **Need some Omi-omi thighs in my life**

(12:13) _wtf_

(12:13) _no i’m just doing some practice by myself_

(12:14) **Same!**

(12:14) **Let me facetime you, we can talk tactics together**

Atsumu watched as their call connected, and Kiyoomi’s face appeared, taking a swig from his water bottle, curls sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Can you put the phone down so I can see your full body? I need you to give me a twirl so I can properly see the kneepads in action.”

Kiyoomi frowned at the camera, “A bit forward much? I just picked up the call.” he huffed out, but he leant down and placed his phone on his jacket, resting it against the wall of the gym.

Kiyoomi took a couple of steps back and Atsumu waved his hand, making a shooing action, telling him to back up more until he got a good shot of his body. Kiyoomi let out a sigh as he turned slowly on the spot, Atsumu making comments here and there, letting out a whistle and cooing when his ass appeared in the view of the camera.

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and walked back to his phone, quickly snatching it up. “That’s enough from you. I thought you wanted to talk tactics?”

“Yeah, that was a lie.” Atsumu said with a grin, his voice muffled as he chewed around an energy bar, “Show me ya serves then.”

Kiyoomi nodded, placing his phone back down and tossing up the ball, expertly running up and hitting it, hearing a cheer from his phone as the ball swiftly flew over the net, smacking into the opposite corner of the court.

Kiyoomi turned back to his phone, a smug grin on his face as he watched the miniature Atsumu on his screen, animatedly waving his hands in his direction.

* * *

Atsumu sat on a stool, his arms crossed and his head lying against the store counter, his phone pressed to his ear. Technically he wasn’t allowed his phone at work, but he had been doing Buzzfeed quizzes under the counter (apparently he was Bubbles out of the Powerpuff girls) until he got the clever idea that he could be spending this time talking to Kiyoomi.

He listened to Kiyoomi as he angrily described an elaborate prank Komori had played on him that somehow resulted in him launching Kiyoomi’s volleyball shorts onto the roof of their sports gym, forcing him for the whole of practice to wear booty shorts that Komori ‘luckily’ had lying around for him to borrow.

“So…” Kiyoomi said after a deep breath, “what are you doing now?”

Atsumu lifted his head up an inch, scanning the empty store. “Currently watching invisible people shop for sportswear. Casper the Friendly Ghost just popped in to buy pink swimming trunks.”

Kiyoomi faked a shocked gasp, “Wow, I can’t believe sport stores on a Tuesday morning aren’t the hottest place to be!”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I just wish time would go a little quicker here. I swapped shifts with this girl, ‘cause she wanted to hang out with her boyfriend, so I’m here all day by myself.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet. Isn’t your manager supposed to be there with you?”

“Yeah she took an ‘early’ lunch break, ‘cause I went to get shoes from a shelf in the backroom, and some newbie had put the basketballs on the top shelf and they all rolled out onto the floor. Literally bouncing everywhere, like who the fuck puts basketballs on the top shelf?!” Atsumu gritted his teeth, lightly slamming his fist against the counter, “And my manager came in and stared at me, and then at the balls everywhere and just turned and walked out.”

Atsumu closed his eyes with a groan, listening to Kiyoomi laugh at his pain as he softly hit his head against the counter.

“So, when does your shift end?”

“7pm? I’ll probably be back at 7:30 if you wanna call.”

Kiyoomi hummed. “Alright. I’ll talk to you later.”

“See ya later.”

Atsumu threw off his work clothes, collapsing onto his apartment sofa, burying his face into the cushions and letting out a sigh.

A few seconds later, he heard the doorbell ring and he groaned, guessing Aran had probably forgotten his keys again and he padded over to the door in just his boxers, figuring it would probably teach him a lesson this time, knowing Aran would start screaming that seeing Atsumu’s naked body was burning holes into his eyes.

He swung open the door, blinking as he was met with a guy dressed in delivery clothes, holding a plastic bag.

“Delivery for – ah!” the delivery guy squeaked as his eyes fell on Atsumu’s form, immediately thrusting the bag towards him, “Delivery for M-miya!”

“Huh?”

“It’s all paid for online, so I’m gonna go now, um, enjoy your meal!” the delivery guy rushed out his words, bending to leave the bag on the floor and turning on his heel as he sprinted away.

Atsumu scratched his head, leaning down to pick up the food. He walked back inside, dropping the bag onto the kitchen table, and pulled out the containers, inspecting them.

Inside were several boxes of okonomiyaki, perfectly fried and crispy, and the thought that Atsumu was being poisoned by someone flew out his mind as he breathed in the delicious smell, opening one with seafood mixed into it. He peeled open a small box, revealing a salad, and his eyes went wide as he pushed around his chopsticks, counting daikon radishes and mizuna greens covered in a ginger dressing. Accompanying the meal was a can of beer at the bottom of the bag. He started eating, grinning happily at the simple but flavourful food.

He felt a buzz from his pocket, and he pulled out his phone, absentmindedly glancing at the notification.

(8:05) _you eating?_

(8:05) **Wtf**

(8:05) **Can you see me right now?**

(8:05) **Are you spying on me?**

(8:06) _i bought it for you?_

(8:06) _you know that right ???_

(8:06) _please tell me you don’t eat random food off the street_

(8:07) **Omg**

(8:07) **Thank you so much**

(8:07) **It tastes so good I think I’m crying**

(8:08) _i’m eating right now too_

(8:08) _i tried to find a place with similar food near you, but i’ve never been so i could only base it off the reviews online, hope it’s all okay_

(8:08) **It tastes great! You need to text me the name of the place because it’s gonna be my new fave**

(8:09) **And that’s so cute it’s like we’re having a dinner date**

A few moments later, Atsumu heard his phone rattle against the table and he scooped it up, answering the call.

“ _Wha uh Kuhyuhmuh?_ ” he said around a mouthful.

“Wow, you sound _sooo_ sexy right now.” Kiyoomi replied in a deadpan voice.

Atsumu swallowed his food, repeating himself, “What’s up Kiyoomi?”

“Nothing much. Is the food good?”

“Hmm, so good,” he picked up the beer can, reading off the label, “I’ve never had this brand before, but it goes together so well.”

“It’s my favourite. And I thought you’d like the okonomiyaki ‘cause it’s not too heavy and the salad is still a little bit healthy, you know, for a takeaway.”

Atsumu grinned happily, listening to how serious Kiyoomi’s voice was and finding it endearing.

“Thanks Kiyoomi. It’s perfect.”

He looked at the empty seat next to him at the corner of the kitchen table, imagining Kiyoomi digging into his own meal, their feet tangled together under the table with him leaning over to steal food from Kiyoomi’s plate.

Atsumu’s breath hitched, and he swallowed down his nervousness this time, raising his voice a notch.

“Kiyoomi, I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

“Me either.” Kiyoomi said quickly, the atmosphere suddenly awkward around the edges.

“Hm. So what do you think about me being your boyfriend?”

Atsumu listened closely, waiting as he heard Kiyoomi take in a sharp inhale, before exhaling deeply a few moments later.

“If only I knew I just needed to give you food to ask me that, I would have done it sooner.” Kiyoomi laughed, before stopping abruptly and clearing his throat. “But yes, I’d like you to be my boyfriend. And me to be yours.”

Atsumu nodded. “Good. Because I’d like to be your boyfriend too.”

They returned to their food, both eating in comfortable silence, with a few comments here and there about their day.

* * *

“She brushed her hair again. Drink.” Atsumu pointed out, lifting up his bottle as Bella mumbled something on screen and shyly tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Brushing hair counts?” Kiyoomi groaned, swigging his beer bottle, “I thought we were only drinking every time they bite their lips.”

Atsumu shrugged and turned back to his laptop, watching Edward smoulder sexily and dive into a monologue that he assumed was probably important to the plot.

“He’s sparkling again.” Kiyoomi sighed, drinking from his beer.

Atsumu glanced at Kiyoomi through his phone, feeling soothed by just being in his presence. He had his chin propped up by his hand as he watched the film, a relaxed smile spread across his face. Kiyoomi looked so _cute_ , he thought, with his bangs clipped back from his face, a couple of loose strands fighting against the yellow barrettes. Technically this was their third date, and second date being official boyfriends, he amused happily, feeling lucky.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

He blinked, snapping back to reality at Kiyoomi’s voice.

“Can’t I appreciate the view?” Atsumu huffed out, embarrassed at being caught. He averted his gaze, avoiding the smug stare Kiyoomi wore, looking for a way to change the subject. “I’d definitely choose you over Edward, by the way.”

“Thanks. I’d definitely save you from cars and impregnate you with my vampire babies.”

“What the fuck Omi.” Atsumu said with a snort.

He leant back on his pillows, trying to get comfortable and _actually_ pay attention to the film. After a few minutes, his eyes darted back to his phone, noticing Kiyoomi was staring at him this time.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kiyoomi replied immediately, “I was just thinking what type of dates you’d like to do when we meet again.”

Atsumu smiled. “I’m counting this as a date, you know. Our first one was Animal Crossing.”

“That’s so embarrassing. Imagine our future kids asking about our first date and I have to tell them that you hit me over the head with a virtual net.”

Atsumu giggled, feeling tipsy from his beer, “What can you say, that’s a modern romance for you.” He let out a sigh, carrying on, “I like any dates. We can just do simple stuff like this. Watching a film and cuddling.”

“Okay,” Kiyoomi hummed happily, “Just no more Twilight films.”

“Seriously? Breaking Dawn Part 2 is the best one! Best fight scene in all cinema.”

* * *

Atsumu sat in the practically empty lecture hall, much to his surprise he was actually early to his class, so he ate his breakfast while thumbing through his conversations with Kiyoomi, feeling in the mood to bug his favourite person.

(3:04) **Hey Kiyoomi**

(3:04) **For some reason, I was feeling a little off today**

(3:06) _what’s wrong?_

(3:07) **But now that you’ve came along, you’ve definitely turned me on**

(3:10) _blocking you_

(3:10) **You love me [Message failed to send]**

(3:10) **WAIT [Message failed to send]**

(3:10) **COME BACK [Message failed to send]**

Atsumu opened Instagram direct messages, quickly typing on his phone.

(3:11) **Unblock me**

(3:11) **Hey Omi-omi**

(3:11) **Hey gorgeous**

(3:12) **Please**

(3:15) **Ugh fine**

(3:25) **Are you feeling tired?**

(3:26) _no???_

(3:26) **Because you’ve been running through my mind all day**

(3:27) _i’m blocking you on here too_

(3:27) **Please no have mercy**

(3:27) **I’m waiting for class and you’re my only source of entertainment**

(3:28) **…** **Are you a parking ticket?**

(3:29) _please god no_

(3:29) **Because you’ve got fine written all over you**

(3:31) **Is there an airport nearby or is it my heart taking off?**

(3:31) _are you just googling pickup lines_

(3:32) **Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?**

(3:33) _i’m in tokyo_

(3:33) _i can’t grab your arm_

(3:34) **Do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by again?**

(3:34) _again, i’m in tokyo_

(3:34) _literally impossible for you to walk by me_

(3:35) **Wanna go Pokemon hunting tonight? Because I wanna pikachu**

(3:37) **(Peek at you)**

(3:39) _actually i like this one_

(3:39) **Seriously? Pokemon pickup lines is what gets you going?**

(3:41) **You must be a Charmander because you're getting me hot**

(3:41) _i take my previous statement back_

(3:41) _anyway stop texting me and pay attention to your class_

(3:42) _talk to you later_

(3:50) _and get home safe_

* * *

Atsumu brushed his hands together, flour falling off in small clouds and into the air.

“Alright. Next step it says add the butter.”

He started scraping the side of the bowl, flexing his bicep to try and hand whisk the ingredients together, occasionally glancing up to look at Kiyoomi from his phone.

“How’s it going gorgeous? You look a bit stressed there.” he asked teasingly, as Kiyoomi stood in his own kitchen with a frown on his face, angrily stabbing his wooden spoon into his mixture, his position mirroring Atsumu’s.

“I don’t get how it can be sticky and hard at the same time.”

Atsumu snorted immaturely and held up his bowl, angling it towards the camera and showing him a perfectly blended dough. “Mine looks like this.”

Kiyoomi peered closer, his pout taking up the screen. “How did you manage that?”

“I guess I’m just the better cook.” Atsumu said, puffing out his chest and preening.

“You mean _baker_. I’m the better cook because I actually make balanced meals and know which way up a frying pan is. Unlike you, who just puts everything in the microwave.” Kiyoomi said, giving up on mixing, turning the bowl upside down and letting it plop down onto the baking tray.

Atsumu held up his spoon, shaking it to emphasise his words, “Omi, microwaves were made to be used, I’m not going to _not_ use them, am I?”

He picked up some flour, covering his hands in it and started peeling at the dough, rolling them into balls and placing them neatly on his tray. “Let’s make this interesting, huh? Whoever has the best cookies wins, and the other has to grant whatever the other wishes.”

Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes. “I don’t trust you. And how can we judge who best when we can’t even taste each other’s?”

“Just whatever cookie looks the nicest! And come on, isn’t there anything you want me to do for you?”

“My wish would be to ask you to be quiet for one whole day. And I’d finally have peace in my life.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, opening the oven and placing his tray inside.

“What about you?” Kiyoomi asked as Atsumu turned back to face him.

Atsumu grinned. “Sexy pics? Abs pics, arm pics, whatever you want. I think I deserve some by now.”

“Shut up. I’m not doing that.” Kiyoomi said with a flush across his face, ducking down to put his own tray into his oven.

“Fine, fine. My wish would be that from now on I’ll be known as the best cook in this relationship.”

“Not happening.” Kiyoomi muttered under his breath.

Atsumu ignored him, with a wave of his hand, “And I’d ask for another date with you.”

Kiyoomi looked up, smiling. “You don’t need to ask for that.”

Atsumu smiled back at him.

10 minutes later, an alarm beeped signalling that the cookies were finished, and Atsumu moved forward, putting on oven mitts and taking out his tray. He breathed in deeply, the sweet smell of chocolate and sugar filling his senses. He picked up a cookie, cursing and quickly passing the sugary snack in between his hands as it burnt him, blowing on it frantically. He took a bite, letting out a pleased noise.

“Mine taste good Kiyoomi. What about you?” He turned to his phone propped up against the wall. Kiyoomi let out a heavy sigh, his head lowered, and he brought his tray into the frame, dropping it with clatter. On it sat charred round circles, with steam coming off the burnt cookies, making them unrecognisable.

Atsumu brought up a fist in victory. “And the best chef award goes to Miya Atsumu!”

* * *

Atsumu felt a buzz against his leg, and he raised his eyebrow, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

(2:15) _[Attached (1) image]_

(2:20) **WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS**

(2:20) **WHAT THE FUCK**

(2:20) **YOU CAN’T SEND ME SEXY PICS WHILE I’M IN CLASS**

(2:20) **SEXY SHIRTLESS PICS WHILE YOU LOOK SEXY AND SWEATY AND SEXY**

(2:21) **HELLO?**

(2:21) **KIYOOMI COME BACK HERE**

(2:21) **FUCK YOU**

(2:21) **BLUE BALLS IN CLASS**

(2:22) **FUCK YOU**

(2:22) **THIS IS A 2 HOUR CLASS**

(2:25) _are you done spamming me_

(2:25) **NO**

(2:25) **FUCK YOU**

(2:25) **WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME**

(2:26) _i finished my workout so i thought i’d take a pic too while i had the time_

(2:26) _kill two birds with one stone_

(2:26) **FUCK YOU**

Atsumu had rushed back home as soon as class ended, immediately locking his bedroom door. He whipped off his shirt and stood in front of his full-length mirror, holding his phone as he tried to decide what pose to position himself in. He flexed his muscles a little, snapping a shirtless pic.

He frowned, inspecting the photograph, before shimming out of his sweatpants to reveal white boxers. He ghosted a cupped hand over his crotch, snapping another picture before dragging his hand through his hair and taking another photo. He turned around, angling his arm to get the best ass shot he could without breaking his back, smiling with satisfaction as he swiped through the images.

(7:35) **[Attached (5) images]**

(7:35) **This is payback!**

Atsumu tapped his foot, his eyes fixated on the message thread, waiting for the bubble to pop up to show whether Kiyoomi was online. After five minutes passed, Atsumu pouted, chucking his phone onto his bed, cursing Kiyoomi and his sexy ass under his breath as he put his clothes back on. He padded into the kitchen, sticking his head into the fridge, running ingredients through his mind to cook a quick dinner.

Mid-way through playing a video game, and watching his character horribly die for the thousandth time with the ‘GAME OVER’ screen flashing at him, Atsumu heard a buzz from behind his head, scrambling towards his bed.

(9:51) _sorry just saw your text i was busy doing some extra practice_

(9:51) _you look good_

(9:51) **Is that it?**

(9:52) _really good_

(9:52) _sexy_

(9:52) _kinda wish you were here_

(9:52) **Wow, you really know how to charm someone**

(9:52) **Wanna sext?**

(9:53) _never done it before_

(9:53) _and i don’t want to jerk off and text at the same time_

(9:53) _it’s dirty_

(9:53) **We can call?**

(9:54) _alright_

Atsumu dialed Kiyoomi’s number, closing the door behind him.

“Hey.” he said in a soft whisper.

“Hi.” Kiyoomi replied, his voice low. Atsumu grinned fondly, imaging the other’s unamused face.

“I’m putting you on speaker, ‘kay?” he said, placing his phone on his pillow. “My roommate is out so we can be as loud as we want.” he added, pulling his socks off and slipping out his sweatpants.

Kiyoomi cleared his throat, sounding distracted, “Alright.”

“So…” Atsumu started, climbing onto his bed and leaning against the headboard, “what are you doing?”

Kiyoomi let out a soft sigh, “Touching myself.”

Atsumu snorted, “Yeah, I knew that already.” he relaxed his muscles, letting out an exhale as he pulled down his boxers and bunched his shirt up onto his chest. “And if I was there, what would you do?” he said, turning to his phone.

“I’d be touching you, I guess.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, ignoring the twitch from his dick, embarrassed at his reaction to Kiyoomi’s simple words. “Thanks for the detail. I think you’re supposed to be a little bit more elaborate when you’re doing this.”

“Like what?” Kiyoomi said, his voice a little breathless.

Atsumu smiled, closing his eyes as he started stroking himself, fingers curled, loose and gentle. “Like what you’re thinking about,” he said around a sigh, “Personally I think about your arms, Kiyoomi, they’re a little on the lean side but your biceps look good.”

“Is this your way of telling me to work out more?”

“Shut up,” he said, his tone playful, “I think about your thighs too… sitting on them, digging my nails into them… riding you… grabbing your hair…” he bit his lip as he changed the angle of his wrist, flicking and slowly increasing the pace. “I’d pull your hair… ah… and you’d moan my name…”

Atsumu cleared his throat, tilting his head towards his phone with a raised his eyebrow, “I _said_ you’d moan my name.”

Kiyoomi huffed. “I’m not saying that.”

He rolled his eyes again at Kiyoomi’s response, returning his attention to steadily pumping his hand, changing the tempo, “Then what are you thinking about me?”

Atsumu paused for his answer, listening to the soft pants and slick noises from the other side of the phone.

“Fine. No more talking from you. Just sit there and sexily moan.”

Atsumu sulked and sat back, listening to the dulcet moans and shuffling noises that Kiyoomi gave off, trying to visualise the other on top of him, darkened eyes and messy locks bent over him, angling his own neck to the side to drag his fingertips over sensitive skin. Suddenly, Kiyoomi let out a whine in the middle of his low moans, it was high-pitched and desperate, and Atsumu jolted up in response.

“What the fuck was that?” he said, eyes wide open.

“Sorry,” Kiyoomi said, shifting on the other side of the phone, “I’m using my fingers now.”

Atsumu nearly choked on his spit, turning towards his phone. “You’re supposed to be telling me this! You’re totally doing this on purpose now!” he said around a pout, slumping back down on the headboard.

Kiyoomi let out a puff of air, and Atsumu could hear a slight smile in his voice, “What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know? Maybe something like, ‘ _Oh, Atsumu_ , my sexy Atsumu, I want you so bad I’m fucking myself thinking about your sweet cock?’ Maybe something along those lines?!”

“You told me no more talking.”

Atsumu blinked in surprise, squirming at the heat Kiyoomi’s words brought to him. “You actually listened to that?”

“Yeah.”

Atsumu smirked. “You like stuff like that, huh? Like being told what to do?”

Kiyoomi hummed, “A little.”

“Hmm. So, if I said you can’t come first until I do, you’ll listen to that?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kiyoomi panted, “I would.” Kiyoomi let out another strangled, high-pitched whimper, sending a shiver along Atsumu’s spine as he fastened his pace to match.

“Is there – is there anything else you like?” he asked, with a heavy pant.

After a long pause, filled with scattered sighs, Kiyoomi replied, “Wrists. Like – holding my wrists.”

“Mhm, like pinning you down?”

Kiyoomi hummed in answer, quickly engulfed by another whine. “Atsumu… hurry up.”

Atsumu ignored him, flicking a thumb over his slit, tipping his head back and letting out his own moans, “I’d hold your hands above your head Kiyoomi… fuck you so good… wouldn’t let you touch yourself… all spread out for me…” he said with a blissful smile on his face, images of Kiyoomi begging underneath him flashed across his mind, cock red and straining against his stomach, looking down at him and watching his expression as he’d come untouched with a pretty whine. Atsumu’s hips snapped forward as he reached his own edge, come ribboning messily onto his shirt.

Atsumu swallowed, stuttering through his orgasm, bent over and tense as he panted heavily, open mouthed. He loosened his grip, lazily stroking and chasing the feeling.

“Shit, that was too fast. You sound good Kiyoomi.” He picked up his phone, bringing it to his ear. He whispered into the phone a string of sweet nothings, coaxing Kiyoomi through his own orgasm, listening to his sweet whines through the line.

After a few restless minutes, Atsumu shuffled down his bed, lazily pulling the covers over himself. He placed his phone next to him on the pillow.

“You alive?” he finally said after his breathing eased, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

Kiyoomi hummed.

“What are you thinking about?”

Kiyoomi cleared his throat. “Thinking about going to Disneyland.”

Atsumu grimaced. “Is that some weird kink or something?”

“Shut up. I mean I’m thinking about going to Disneyland with _you_. Like, it’ll be cute, or something. Even if the whole thing it is a capitalist scheme to get my money.”

“Oh. Yeah, that would be nice. But I hate rollercoasters. We’d have to spend all day eating cotton candy and riding the teacups.”

Kiyoomi let out a noise of agreement. “That’s better. Less crowds.”

“I’d glad we’ve decided that. Definitely gonna make you wear Mickey Mouse ears when we go.” He looked across at his phone, listening to Kiyoomi as he launched into a complaint about how expensive the prices were in the Disney stores, and that it would basically be daylight robbery to buy anything there, and Atsumu let out a fond smile.

* * *

Atsumu rolled his eyes as Osamu slid into the seat opposite him. He watched as his twin shovelled food into his mouth, and Atsumu grimaced as he immediately lost his appetite at the sight, pushing his pudding cup towards him, which Osamu snatched up, peeling the lid off and digging his spoon in.

“I swear the only thought that goes through your head is food.” he stated. Osamu shrugged, spoon around his mouth as he mumbled out a response.

“Not true. I think about Rintarou sometimes. And when’s the next opportunity to insult you. You look shit today, by the way.”

Atsumu huffed, combing a hand through his hair and trying to flatten his bedhead down, “Yeah I know, thanks.”

Osamu looked up from his food, slight annoyance etched across his face. “I heard from Rintarou you’re dating someone. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Jeez, relax, I only told him this morning! Sometimes I think Suna stole my twin telepathy powers with the way you two act. Where’s your boyfriend anyway and why aren’t you annoying him?”

“Just got off the phone with him. He’s at the dentist so I’m being forced to sit with you.” Osamu carried on, “So Sakusa Kiyoomi, huh? Didn’t really expect that.”

Atsumu frowned. “Why?” He had been worrying recently whether him and Kiyoomi were suitable, they were so different and similar at the same time, and he figured their relationship was a little unconventional compared to others – but he didn’t actually need the confirmation, especially not from his own brother.

Osamu shrugged. “I dunno. You always crush on loud, energetic people.”

“Not true! First day at Inarizaki I crushed on Kita-san, for like, a week.”

“Doesn’t count. Everyone falls in love with Kita-san when they first meet him, you can’t help it. If anything happened to him, I would personally kill everyone in the room and then myself. Even if you weren’t even in the room I’d go and hunt you down, just in case, ‘cause I know you’d be fucking something up.”

“You didn’t need to add that last sentence, but you made your point.” he said bitterly, trying to ignore his petty feelings, and leant over to try and grab Osamu by his shirt, who easily dodged him, “Kiyoomi is sexy, gorgeous and kind. He likes cats. One might call him an angel that walks amongst us mere mortals.”

Osamu gagged, coughing on his pudding. “Ew. Didn’t need to hear all that.”

“Yeah and I don’t need to walk in on you and Suna sticking your tongues down each other but why does it keep happening to me?!” he huffed out angrily, continuing his attempt to strangle Osamu with both hands.

Osamu snorted in response, ignoring the curses that came out of Atsumu’s mouth, turning his attention to scraping the bottom of the pudding cup. “You guys haven’t met since you became official, have you? Long distance must be rough.” he said, letting out a low whistle.

Atsumu felt his shoulders slacken, and he frowned. “Yeah, I guess it’s a little tough.”

Osamu stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and he walked over to sit next to Atsumu. “It’ll be fine. Just talk to him about it, it’s better to talk about your feelings and air out all that crap. And I bet you guys can figure something out about the distance, it’s nearly summer break too.”

Atsumu gave a small smile to his brother. Sometimes, just sometimes he can be nice, he thought. Osamu patted his back, standing to leave, picking up his tray with one hand.

“Alright, I’m going. See ya never.”

Atsumu nodded, holding his hand up to give Osamu a middle finger as a goodbye. He heard a slight crinkling noise behind him, and he slowly drew his hand back, feeling something on his back and he snatched it off, holding a sticky note that said ‘KICK ME’ scratched onto it. Atsumu stared at it with a deadpan expression.

Osamu was a child. A literal child, he thought, as he immediately took back the momentarily kind thoughts about him.

* * *

(11:45) _hey_

(11:45) _you busy?_

Atsumu picked up his phone, staring at it, before his eyes darted towards his empty word document for the essay he hadn’t started, and back to his phone. He can do his homework on Saturday, he decided.

(11:46) **Hey**

(11:46) **Free as a bird gorgeous**

(11:46) **Anything for you**

(11:47) _please stop_

(11:47) _i’ll block you_

(11:47) **Lmao**

(11:47) **What’s up?**

(11:48) _nothing much_

(11:48) _thinking about you_

(11:48) _how was your day?_

(11:48) **Aww**

(11:48) **Thinking about you too**

(11:49) **So much**

(11:49) **Actually can I call you?**

(11:49) _sure_

Atsumu stabbed at the Facetime button, waiting for it to connect. Kiyoomi’s face popped up after a few seconds, his room dark apart from the small glow from a lamp behind him. Kiyoomi shifted, light falling onto his face, as he pulled blankets around him, and Atsumu got a flash of skin as he watched him get comfortable, his cheeks squished and pressed into his pillow as he lay on his side. Atsumu felt a smile spread across his face, a warm feeling in his chest as he looked at the soft sight of his boyfriend, and he tugged his hoodie up to hide his blush.

“Hey gorgeous,” Atsumu got up and flopped down on his own bed, holding his phone in two hands. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kiyoomi opened his eyes, sitting up to listen. Atsumu blinked rapidly, a little distracted by seeing his collarbones at the bottom of the screen, and tried to steer his thoughts back to normal.

“Do you worry about our relationship?” he bit his lip nervously, “Like, do we have too many differences and too much distance?”

Kiyoomi sighed, pausing for a moment, his expression deep in thought. Finally, he spoke up, “I don’t care about stuff like that. Like when people say opposites attract or just having really specific preferences when dating. You know, like when people say – never trust a Libra.”

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at him. “But I’m a Libra.”

Kiyoomi waved a hand at him, brushing off his words, his expression suddenly even more serious as he looked directly at Atsumu, “All that matters to me is that I know I’d never want to do anything that hurts you and you’d never want to do anything that hurts me. We communicate and work hard on our relationship.” Kiyoomi shrugged, “We like each other. It’s that simple. Forget about the other stuff.”

Atsumu softened, his expression fond as he stared at Kiyoomi’s furrowed eyebrows, with a single sweet curl against his forehead. “Aw Kiyoomi, you really like me, huh?”

Kiyoomi snorted. “Yeah. I like you a lot.”

Atsumu felt a warmth spread across him and he buried his cheek into his own pillow, mirroring Kiyoomi’s position, staring at him with a lovesick expression. “I like you a lot too.”

Kiyoomi stared back at him, a small, lopsided smile on his face. The two gazed at each other for a long moment, the silence comfortable, only their quiet breathing heard in tandem.

“Also… it kinda sucks we haven’t actually met yet. Oikawa’s party doesn’t count because I could barely remember anything.”

“Meanwhile I remember _too_ much.” Kiyoomi huffed out.

Atsumu let out a stifled laugh, which sounded more like a giggle, trying to ignore how he sounded 14 again with a silly crush, as he mumbled around his hand. “I never asked you what happened, did I?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond. “You came up to me, and you put your hand on the wall next to my head and went, ‘Wow, you must be the _prettiest_ guy I’ve ever seen, huh? Seems like I’ve lost my phone number. Can I have yours?’, like I’ve never heard anything cringier!” Kiyoomi suddenly burst into laughter and Atsumu groaned, pulling up his hood to cover his face.

“It worked though! You texted me!”

“Yeah,” Kiyoomi admitted, his smile wide and clear, “It did.”

* * *

(11:12) **So I was thinking**

(11:12) _ouch_

(11:13) **Shut up**

(11:13) **I was actually thinking of coming to visit you, but I’ve changed my mind now**

(11:13) _wait_

(11:13) _change it back_

(11:14) **Lmao**

(11:14) **I could take the train to come see you**

(11:14) **It’s like 3 hours, lots of change overs but I can survive I think**

(11:15) _let me pay_

(11:15) **No, no I want to buy it**

(11:15) **I want to see you**

(11:16) _we can split the cost?_

(11:16) _half and half_

(11:16) _i want to see you too_

(11:17) **Deal**

* * *

Atsumu knocked on the door, shuffling awkwardly on the doormat. His knuckles were white as he clutched onto the handle of his suitcase like a lifeline. Atsumu swallowed as he heard the sound of footsteps increase from the other side of the door, and the rattle of locks.

The door swung open and Kiyoomi stood in front of him, wearing a white shirt and black jeans. Wordlessly, he reached out a hand, pulling Atsumu into his apartment, wrapping his strong arms around him. Atsumu blinked, bringing his arms up to hug him back, suddenly feeling his muscles relax and a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

They broke apart and Kiyoomi gave him a smile.

“Hey. I made dinner.”

Atsumu smiled, and he took another step into the flat and another step into the comforting feeling of familiarity, something that felt like home. He shrugged off his coat, placing his suitcase next to the entrance, stepping out of his shoes.

“Wow Kiyoomi, your place is so fancy. Maybe I did bag a DILF for myself, huh?”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, shoving him. “You mean sugar daddy. And you’re technically the older one here.” 

He let out a chuckle, sitting opposite Kiyoomi at the kitchen table, listening to him as he carefully pointed out the dishes he had made. They chatted comfortably, sharing recent stories from their lives with each other. Atsumu couldn’t help but stare at how Kiyoomi’s lips curved up at the corners, and how sunset rays from the window hit his face just right, making fluttering eyelashes glow around a sweet sparkle in his eyes.

After finishing dinner and washing the dishes together in perfect motion, they leant against the kitchen counter, just chatting, and Atsumu brought up a hand to tuck curls behind Kiyoomi’s ear.

“Do you want to shower? You had a long trip.” Kiyoomi said, looking away from him as he put down his mug.

“Is that an invitation?” Atsumu chuckled, finishing his own tea, his eyes never leaving Kiyoomi’s form.

“If you want it to be.”

Atsumu smiled in response, carefree and happy, endeared by the shy blush Kiyoomi had on his face as he turned back to meet his eyes.

Kiyoomi held out a hand and Atsumu let himself be pulled into the bathroom, hands grazing him softly as they helped each other undress, waiting for the water to heat up until steam had filled the whole room.

He stood under the shower head and Kiyoomi pushed him a few steps back until he met the tiled wall. Kiyoomi dipped his head, mouthing messy kisses onto Atsumu’s neck, bringing a gasp from his throat.

“Baby…” Kiyoomi whispered like a secret against his throat, making Atsumu bring his hands up to his jaw, tilting Kiyoomi’s head up and looking down at him.

“I’m your baby, huh?” Atsumu said with a smug face, and Kiyoomi nodded, shaking waterdrops from his hair. Kiyoomi leant down, pressing his nose into Atsumu’s jugular, breathing in deeply, inching his hands up to wrap around Atsumu’s waist to bring them closer. In response, Atsumu brought his own hands up, palms lazily splayed across his back and he closed his eyes in bliss, feeling the light drizzle of water across his face.

* * *

From outside, the sound of the city blared, car honks and faint chattering floated through the small gap from Kiyoomi’s bedroom window.

Atsumu tightened his arms around Kiyoomi, looking down at him. Kiyoomi was pressed against his chest, his hand resting in the middle. He glanced up, meeting Atsumu’s eyes.

“Hey.”

Atsumu smiled. “Hey.”

He lifted up a hand, gingerly letting the tips of his fingers brush against Kiyoomi’s curls, feeling the dampness that remained there. Kiyoomi shuffled upwards, propping himself on his elbow, his face level with Atsumu, staring at him.

“What?”

Kiyoomi leant closer, their noses softly grazing each other. “Wanna make out?”

Atsumu snorted, wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck, pulling him closer as the other crawled forward, settling into his lap. Kiyoomi dipped his head, and Atsumu felt his breath fan across his face, tickling his nose. He shut his eyes, smiling as Kiyoomi closed the gap, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. He felt Kiyoomi’s hands loosely fall down, settling around his waist. With his two thumbs, he started rubbing circles against his sides. Atsumu let out a snort, as a loud laugh erupted from the back of his throat and he squirmed in reaction from the ticklish sensation, making Kiyoomi jolt forward and knock their heads together.

“Stop!” Atsumu laughed, pulling Kiyoomi into the crook of his neck, “That tickles!”

Kiyoomi grunted as he sat up and grabbed Atsumu’s face, hands warm on soft cheeks, bringing Atsumu closer and shutting him up with another kiss. Atsumu swallowed his laughter as the feeling of amusement bubbled over, turning into pooling heat in his gut as he felt the flick of Kiyoomi’s tongue across his lips. He tilted his neck slightly to the side, letting Kiyoomi lick hotly into his mouth, stealing his breath from him. They kissed, a little messily but comfortably, as Atsumu relaxed in his arms, loosening his own grasp and letting his hands fall down helplessly at his sides. Kiyoomi drew back, pressing light kisses along his jaw.

“Happy?” Kiyoomi mumbled, and Atsumu felt the trace of his smile against his neck. He nodded, watching fondly as Kiyoomi’s fingertips danced along the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and he leant down to carefully place a few scattered kisses next to his hip. Atsumu lifted his arms up, letting Kiyoomi pull his shirt over his head. They moved closer, hips rolling together, Atsumu feeling dizzy at the tug of friction and the feeling of Kiyoomi’s hardness against his own, making his hips jerk upwards to meet him. Kiyoomi broke away and sat back on his heels, tugging his own shirt off and discarding it to the side.

“So… how do you wanna do this?” Kiyoomi said breathlessly, an intense gaze staring at him.

Atsumu dragged his eyes along the sight, the fullness of Kiyoomi’s thighs, his chest that looked strong and firm, welcoming arms that he wanted wrapped around him, never to leave him. He finally met his face, filled with sharp lines and sculpted cheekbones next to dark, comforting eyes that could rival stars in the midnight sky.

Kiyoomi leant forward, pinching at one of Atsumu’s nipples and he yelped in response, grabbing a hand to his own chest.

“Are you even listening to me Atsumu?”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Can’t a man stare at his boyfriend for a minute and keep both of his nipples attached?” he said ruefully, rubbing the sore spot as he got onto his knees, shuffling around him, and gave Kiyoomi a small shove down onto the bed.

“You were pretty deep in thought there, don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Kiyoomi said in amusement, smiling up at him, “What were you thinking about?”

“Shut up,” Atsumu said, rolling his eyes and tried to press his palms into Kiyoomi’s face, his attack being stopped as Kiyoomi caught his wrists, pulling his hands away. “Fine, I was thinking –”

Atsumu caught his bottom lip in between his teeth, inhaling on nervousness and he looked down at Kiyoomi.

“I was thinking about how much I love you.”

Kiyoomi blinked at him, swallowing thickly.

“I love you too.” he replied quietly.

Something clicked in the atmosphere, and Atsumu grinned, angling his ear towards Kiyoomi. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Come again?”

Kiyoomi’s covered his face in embarrassment as he groaned in his hands. “I love you, okay, for the love of god, please shut up and get on with it.” He reached up, trying to tug on Atsumu’s nipples again.

Atsumu let out a loud laugh, getting off the bed and easily stepping out his boxers, before returning and helping Kiyoomi out of his own. He sighed, running his fingers along Kiyoomi’s thigh and his hand rested on his knee for a moment, giving it a squeeze before curling his fingers around the underside of his leg and propping it up. He leant over Kiyoomi, reaching for lube from the bedside table and squeezed it onto his fingers, moving down to spread some around Kiyoomi’s entrance.

Kiyoomi cleared his throat.

“What?”

“You’re not gonna touch anything else first?” Kiyoomi said, eyebrows raised as he nodded at his dick.

Atsumu shrugged. “Didn’t I say I was gonna make you come untouched?” he said cheekily, smirking at Kiyoomi’s irritated expression. Kiyoomi reached down, his hand going towards his own dick and Atsumu slapped his hand away, shaking his head.

“Just let me handle it.”

Atsumu pulled up Kiyoomi’s leg, letting it hang over his shoulder and he pressed a gentle kiss at the skin there, reaching down and slipping a finger into Kiyoomi’s entrance, curving his index as he motioned carefully. He added another finger, and then another, slowly working him as slick noises entered the air.

“I’m ready. Atsumu, you can stop.”

“But this is so much better.” Atsumu whispered, slightly shifting the angle of his fingers. Kiyoomi let out a gasp, tipping his head back and clenching his eyes shut. After a few more pumps of his fingers, he pulled them out, pushing Kiyoomi’s legs so they fell helplessly open in front of him and with gentle fingers he parted his cheeks. He leant down, his breath hot on sensitive skin as he moved to massage and trail fingertips along his thighs, finally flattening his tongue and flicking over his opening.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi choked out, his own hand moving lazily to trace over his nipple, “Fuck you… feels good.”

Atsumu hummed, pressing a kiss against reddened skin, bringing up his two fingers to push into Kiyoomi again, his tongue darting messily around his fingers, feeling Kiyoomi tremble against his mouth. As Kiyoomi’s moans turned desperate, Atsumu gratefully brought up a hand, tugging harshly on his cock until he spilled across his hand with a cry.

Atsumu drew back, sitting on his heels and watching Kiyoomi as he stroked him gently, knuckles brushing clumsily against his stomach.

“What about you?” Kiyoomi panted into the air as he finally caught his breath enough to form words, as Atsumu cleaned up.

Atsumu shook his head, lying down next to Kiyoomi, brushing a hand through his hair. “As long as you feel good, I’m happy.” he said around a yawn, his eyes fluttering shut. Kiyoomi turned towards him, pulling his hand up and resting it against Atsumu’s waist.

“Sleep. You had a long trip.” Kiyoomi murmured, and Atsumu gave a weak nod, curling into his chest.

* * *

(4:03) _baby where are you_

(4:03) _the moving people came over early and there's like 15 men in the apartment_

(4:04) _plum is hiding under our bed :(_

(4:15) **Nooo sexy moving men please don’t steal my boyfriend away from me**

(4:15) **I’ll give him treats and cuddles when I get back :(**

(4:16) _lol the ‘sexy’ men in question are all old middle-aged men_

(4:16) _me or plum?_

(4:18) **So? I don’t blame DILFs for falling in love with you**

(4:18) **Both of you :)**

(4:18) **I’m 5 mins away!**

(4:19) _just get back quickly_

(4:19) so _it can finally be just us together_

Atsumu entered their new apartment, hearing the clatter of footsteps and the screech of furniture being moved around. He greeted the moving men politely, hastily moving towards the kitchen and bent down to shove his shopping bag into the fridge.

“What do you have there?” Atsumu yelped at the voice directly in his ear, turning around and slamming the fridge door shut. Kiyoomi tried to peer around his shoulder, giving up and turning his attention to Atsumu, his eyes narrowing as they met his.

“Don’t come up behind me like that!”

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Atsumu flushed at the mention of their ‘new apartment celebration activity’ from the night before, giving Kiyoomi a shove, grumbling for him to shut up.

“Where did you go?” Kiyoomi said suspiciously, his hand coming out to grab Atsumu’s wrist.

“Nothing, nowhere! Oh look – they’re finishing up!” he gave him a grin, breaking from Kiyoomi’s grip and walking over to the moving men. Kiyoomi watched his boyfriend’s back, muscles shifting as Atsumu animatedly talked to the moving men, hands on hips, laughing easily, and tipping them generously from his wallet.

A couple of minutes later, the moving men retreated out of the apartment, Atsumu following behind them to usher them out, closing the door with a click.

“Should we start on these boxes?” Atsumu said, pointing at the cardboard box closest to Kiyoomi. He nodded, bending down, and peeling the tape off, pushing the flaps aside. Kiyoomi let out a laugh as he spotted Atsumu’s graduation picture which was stuffed in at the side of the box.

“I can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to bleach your hair again the night before graduation.”

Atsumu groaned, his hands landing on the sides of his head, tugging his hair.

“It needed a re-dye okay! I bought the same brand I use every time and it decided to be a disaster just that one time?!”

“You should have done it at least a week before, just in case.” Kiyoomi snorted, walking over to place the framed photograph on the mantle, next to his own graduation photograph.

“Some of us make mistakes Kiyoomi, we aren’t all organised like you.” Atsumu huffed, picking up a cushion to throw at Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi stepped a few paces away from the mantle, admiring the two photographs sitting side by side, looking at frozen smiles and crinkled eyes that stared back at them. Atsumu walked over to stand next to him, slipping an arm around his waist, resting his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

“I think we need more photographs together. Ones where we are actually in the same frame.”

Kiyoomi shrugged, turning to look at him. “I don’t need us in the same frame. I still fell in love with you while we had miles and miles of distance between us.”

Atsumu blinked at him, slowly bringing up his hand to shove his palm into Kiyoomi’s face. “You are so corny! What are you gonna say next – I fell in love with the way you text? I’d still love you if you turned into a worm?”

Kiyoomi turned abruptly, his fingers reaching out and scrabbling to try and tickle Atsumu. “No, worms are disgusting!”

“Not as disgusting as you!”

He laughed, as Atsumu let out a wail of protest, fighting Kiyoomi’s wandering hands, and they fell onto the sofa, breathlessly grinning at each other. Kiyoomi dipped down and nuzzled his nose into Atsumu’s neck, his lips curved happily upwards.

“Oh wait, get off – I just remembered something!” Atsumu said, giving Kiyoomi’s butt a pat before pushing him off and sauntering into the kitchen. Kiyoomi followed him as Atsumu took the bag out of the fridge, placing it onto the kitchen table and taking out half of a watermelon wrapped up in plastic wrap.

“A housewarming present!” Atsumu announced, digging a thumb into the wrap and peeling it off. Kiyoomi turned and went into the living room to rummage around inside their box which was labelled ‘Kitchen’, getting out a knife, spoons and a chopping board. Atsumu pounced on him as he returned, grabbing the spoon from him and Kiyoomi grimaced as Atsumu immediately dug his spoon into the watermelon, popping it into his mouth.

“Seriously?” Kiyoomi said, as Atsumu dug the spoon in again, scraping for another piece, “You’re going to double dip like that? It’s unhygienic.”

“You can’t call this unhygienic Omi, when we were basically swapping spit this morning!” Atsumu pointed out, still stabbing at the watermelon to break away a chunk.

Kiyoomi shuddered at his words. “Don’t ever say swapping spit ever again.”

Kiyoomi sat down next to him, chairs side by side and took the spoon from him, carving around the piece Atsumu had been tackling, loosening it, and holding up the spoon for Atsumu to eat from.

Atsumu turned to him with a pleased smile, and Kiyoomi smiled back, gently reaching up to brush away strands of hair from his forehead.

“Let me cut this up into pieces, hm? And I’ll get plates.”

Atsumu nodded and Kiyoomi got up, looking around for the plates that he had started packing away into cupboards. As Kiyoomi found two bowls, he felt arms wrap around his waist with Atsumu’s face coming to rest between his shoulder blades.

“Let me go.” Kiyoomi huffed out, feeling Atsumu shake his head against his shirt. He let out a sigh, placing the bowls on the kitchen counter and turning around in Atsumu’s arms to face him.

Kiyoomi softened, looking down at Atsumu who pressed him against the counter, resting his head on his chest.

“Are you… scared of going pro? Living together?” Kiyoomi asked him, as the thought floated into his head, ignoring the nervous tinge in his own voice.

Atsumu looked up at him with a surprised expression, his eyes darting around Kiyoomi’s face, reading him. He shook his head again, returning to mumble into his front, “No. As long as I got you, I’ll be fine.”

Kiyoomi tightened his hold, feeling the warmth of reassurance Atsumu gave him.

“Good. It’s the same for me.”

He squeezed Atsumu again. “Hey.”

“What?”

Kiyoomi knocked their shoulders together, letting out a sly grin. “Wanna swap spit?”

Atsumu grimaced. “Okay, when you say it, I can hear how weird it is.”

“That’s totally unfair!” Kiyoomi cried out as Atsumu laughed at him, tilting up to kiss him.

* * *

Atsumu stared up at the clock, wishing for it to go a little faster, just for today. His coach mumbled over the statistics and techniques that needed improving from their last match, and he sighed, knowing that now he had graduated university and become pro player he’d have to sit through these long talks filled with obvious information he knew already.

He had his gym bag on his lap, his phone in his hands inside it and he brought up his message thread between Kiyoomi, knowing his long-time boyfriend had a day off, hoping he could entertain him until their group meeting was over.

(7:45) _[Attached (1) image]_

Atsumu felt his eyes bulge out as he stared at the image of his boyfriend, the flash of flesh across the screen, slick and wet, his legs open wide in a lewd position and Atsumu let out a squeak, immediately locking his phone.

“Anything to add Miya?” Atsumu’s head snapped up, meeting his coach’s eyes and he quickly shook his head.

His coach nodded, turning back to the group, clapping his hands together. “Alright, that’ll be all. See you on Monday.”

Atsumu grabbed his bag, striding out of the gym and towards his car, unlocking it and stuffing himself into the front seat. He pulled out his phone.

(8:01) **You can’t do this to me**

(8:01) **I was in a team meeting!**

(8:02) _just get home_

(8:02) _quickly_

Atsumu rushed through the door, kicking his shoes off and letting his bag drop to the floor, his car keys clattering against the hardwood.

“You better put your stuff away properly, I want our apartment tidy.” Kiyoomi called out from the living room, his voice commanding but strained.

Atsumu cursed, bending down to put his shoes into the rack and hang his jacket and bag on the coat stand. He ran down the hallway, sliding on his socks and catching himself on the wall as he entered the living room.

Kiyoomi was on the sofa in only a shirt, legs spread out, languidly stroking himself, sat on top of a blanket.

“What the fuck,” Atsumu said, dropping to his knees and crawling over to look between his thighs, as a plug that Kiyoomi’s entrance tightly clenched around came into view, “Oh gorgeous.” He reached a hand up to touch and Kiyoomi promptly slapped him away. Drooling at the sight, Atsumu moved closer, his head resting against Kiyoomi’s thigh, his head dizzy as he pressed kisses in a line along the inner side. Kiyoomi hooked his legs around Atsumu, heels digging into his back and pulled him closer.

Atsumu licked a long strip along his shaft, immediately taking him in his mouth and craving the noises he pulled out from Kiyoomi’s throat.

His fingers trailed down, clasping around the pretty plug, and he started moving it, slow and gentle, in and out of Kiyoomi’s tight entrance. He worked him leisurely, bobbing his head at a set pace around Kiyoomi, pulling back to swipe at the tip before bumping forward to take him fully into his mouth.

He pulled off and moved upwards, until he reached Kiyoomi’s neck, latching on and sucking there and Kiyoomi gasped against him, tangling a hand into Atsumu’s hair. His hand fell between them, fingers curled around Kiyoomi’s cock, roughly tugging him with a once, twice flick of his wrist. Kiyoomi tipped his head back as he came, locking eyes with Atsumu, his eyes hooded, spilling over Atsumu’s hand.

Atsumu watched him, greedily taking in the sight, muttering encouragements until Kiyoomi fell slack in his arms. _He looked pretty like this_ , Atsumu thought as he stared at his boyfriend, and his own hand moved to unceremoniously palm himself through his shorts, tensing up and coming with a gasp as he bent over Kiyoomi’s heaving chest. After a few moments, he reached down, helping Kiyoomi, edging the plug out slowly, before grabbing some tissues from their coffee table to clean up with.

“Happy birthday.” Kiyoomi said breathlessly, and Atsumu kissed around his smug grin, trying to wipe it off. “Your cake is in the fridge.”

“I hate you.” he groaned, but he leaned back down to kiss him again.

He stood up, bending to pick up Kiyoomi in his arms with a grunt, carrying him over to their bedroom, dropping him clumsily onto the bed. He draped himself over Kiyoomi, slotting their limbs together, chests pressed flush against each other, peacefully closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

Atsumu woke up as sunlight fell across his eyelids, feeling arms laced around his waist and he leaned forwards, pressing a tender kiss against the two moles on the side of Kiyoomi’s forehead. He moved down, feeling Kiyoomi’s eyelashes flutter open and he pressed another kiss to his lips.

“You stink.” Kiyoomi mumbled against him.

Atsumu reached out and pinched his nipple in retaliation, earning a slap on his hand from Kiyoomi. He grabbed his wrists, trying to wrangle Atsumu away from him, and Atsumu stuck his leg in between them, flipping them and quickly straddling Kiyoomi’s thighs.

“What are you looking at?” Kiyoomi chuckled, his eyes crinkling.

Atsumu’s heart warmed and welled up as he looked down at Kiyoomi, curls splayed out on the pillow with a smile on his face, and he leant down to capture his lips in his own, the feeling sweet and lingering, like a promise of good memories ahead of them.

He smiled at him. “You.”

* * *

(10:15) **Hey**

(10:15) _hey_

(10:15) _you’re literally sitting next to me why are you texting_

(10:16) **I know**

(10:16) **I love you**

(10:16) _i love you too_

(10:17) _now come over here and kiss me_

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i hope u enjoyed, this is my 2nd fic ahah so thank u for getting to the end <33  
> (╥_╥) i tried my best  
> also comments make me embarrassingly squeak out loud from happiness at my laptop so any appreciated hehe


End file.
